When You Left
by MHxxPAPER DOLL
Summary: There has been someone watching Casey and her family. Once that someone has finally decided to make their move, what is Casey going to do?
1. Prologue

**Hey there guys. Well, I'm back. It's me, Maegan. I've written one story, When the Stars Go Blue, and now I'm here with this new one When You Left. I really hope you like it, it just came to me at school won day. I have _NO_ idea where the inspiration came from, but I just had to start writing. And, I ended up not getting a few assignments turned in. By the way, When the Stars Go Blue is still happening. I have half of the next chapter written on it and now all I gotta do is finish it and put it up here. And also, I have Chapter 1 and Chapter 1 1/2 done on this story. And I'm serious here, when I started this story, I really couldn't stop myself. **

**I hope you like!!!**

**Love, Maegan**

_**

* * *

**_

_**When You Left**_

_**Prologue**_

Casey was just in her room, quietly reading her new CosmoGirl magazine while listening to The Veronicas song, 4ever. Then, all of a sudden, the lights went out. Followed by the front door opening and closing.

"Mom?" 19-year-old Casey McDonald yelled as she was looking for the spare flashlight in the closet.

"Mom!? What's going on!?"

After no answer and a few rumbling noises from downstairs, she knew from the pit of her stomach that something was terribly wrong.

"Shouldn't anyone hear me?" she thought. So, fast, she ran down the stairs, taking them two at a time.

"Mom, what's-"

Casey shut up. Because as soon as she made it down the stairs, the only thing she saw was a man holding a gun, pointing it right at her face.

* * *

**Press the pretty review button for more of the story!!**

**And like I said up there.. I _REALLY_ hope you like it and it's okay. **


	2. Chapter One

**Mmhmm. Well, here is the next chapter! Thanks sooo much for the review! But, I plan to leave y'all to y'alls reading now and put a different note - thingy on the bottom. I hope you like the chapter!**

**Warnings - Mentions of sex in this chapter. Nothing detailed. Just minor like, "SHE HAD SEX WITH WHO?? NO WAY!!" Haha, yeah stuff like that.**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing because I am poor.**_**

* * *

**_

When You Left

_**Chapter One**_

"Why.. Hello deary," the man said to her, "Why don't you just go and join your family? They're all in the kitchen."

Even though Casey knew that it was more of a command then a question, she decided not to protest and do as she was told. I mean, come one, there was a gun in her face! And she was still **very **uneasy with knowing that it was pointed right at her.

"Oh! Hunny!" Her mother, Nora, made an attempt to get up from the dinner table's wooden chair and reach out to her daughter.

"DON'T MOVE!" yelled the man, moving the gun from Casey to Nora. Casey stopped and looked around at all the faces while thinking that there must be something mentally wrong with this villian because from things that she has read, most of them just like to kill their victims then and there. Well anyway, her mother was clinging onto her youngest daughter, Lizzie, and they were both crying silently out of not only fear for themselves, but fear for their family as well. George, Casey's step-father, was trying his best to look strong, and keep his youngest daughters, Marti's, crying down to a minimum. Finally, she spotted the oldest child of the Venituri family, Derek, on the island. Edwin, his younger brother, was holding onto Derek with scared eyes, while Derek, on the other hand, looked like he was about to kill. But unfortunatly, the scary man had a gun, and he did not.

"I'm sure you all would like me to explain what I'm doing here, exactly," pure evil dripped from his words and at the end of his sentence, he had a sly grin on his face. Casey would have normally snapped back, but the life and death situation she was currently in kept her from it.

"Well, to be.. truly honest, I'm not so sure. Your family caught my interest, really. I saw you all in town one day and decided that y'all looked like a lovely bunch, so I followed you back home. So I've been watching you for a while now. But now I'm bored! Nora and George's cluelessness. They are both just so oblivious when it comes to their own kids! Ohh.. let's not forget Derek's quite entertaining sex life.. Well, even if those girls are nothing that he really even.. wants," his eyes dart to Casey.

"Casey's oh-so-perfect homelife, without mentioning one tiny little detail. And Edwin's and Lizzie's secret! This was my favorite. I mean, y'all are all teenagers, right? With the exception of the two idiots and the cat. Hmm. What I don't get is that you two do so much sneaking around, spying, and watching things, I'm really surprized that you both didn't see me. And of course, the cat."

Really, if Marti didn't see the gun or the scary man holding it, words like those would have deserved a mean, "Hey! That wasn't nice!" followed by a kick in the shin.

"Well, there isn't much to say about her. But anyway, I just plan to kill you all. So, turn around and count to three."

Casey, who had been silent throughout his whole, little 'speech', got hit by something. Ha, no! Not physically. Something had hit inside of her. She looked over the 3 younger siblings faces. This was her family. And her siblings all need one another. And a mom and dad, for sure. She knows that she has had both a mom and a dad longer than anyone. Even Derek. And she didn't want her family to suffer. The little ones still have to live their lives! Their first hickey, first fight, first curfew..

"How about you just kill me and leave my family alone?" Casey asked barely above a whisper, but loud enough for everyone to hear. The family was all in fear and shock. Mouths agape, eyes buldging, faces all turned towards her direction. The man, though, just slowly walked to her with an evil smirk across his hateful lips.

* * *

**Well, there you have it! I hope you all enjoyed. If you are a bit confused with some things, I TOTALLY understand. But believe me, just keep on reading and questions will be answered. Thats a promise.**

**SHOUT OUTS :**

beckster166 - Thanks for the review! Here was more! Hope you enjoyed!

Inulover4eva - I'm glad you like the title! I wasn't sure what I was really going to name it. Actually, I wanted to write it, then name it. But, I wanted it to be up on here as soon as possible. So I came up with a name. And let me tell you, I've thought it over, and the title is going to have loads of meaning!

Ghostwriter - I'm glad you love it! Catch you on the flip side as well.

DaseyForever, sballLuvr5, SunshineFalls - Here's more! Hope you enjoyed!

Monkey52794 - Ahhh, sorry about the cliffie. And, I'm sorry to say that there will be more. But trust me, I hate cliff hangers too. But, it keeps everyone on their toes so sometimes it's a good thing.

**Okay, like I've said, I hope you enjoyed. And right now, I really should be studying for my two semester test in the morning. How about a little preview of what I'll be doing. **

The substances in a mixture can be separated by physical means because : A - no chemical change occurs when the substances are combined. B - the physical and chemical properties of the substances change. C - the physical, but not the chemical, properties of the substances change. D - the chemical, but not the physical, properties of the substances change.

**Ahhh, the wonders of 9th grade science.**

**Do you know the answer?**

**I do! **

**Press the neat little blue button!**

**Love, Maegan**


	3. Chapter Two

Hey there! Here's another chapter.

_Words -_ Author saying things

Disclaimer : I own nothing that really consist of internet and other people. But, I do own a Nintendo DS. Woo Hoo.

_On with the story..._

_**When You Left**_

_**Chapter 2**_

"My, my, Casey. Decided to be the brave one, eh? Not surprising..," the stalker drifted off as one would when hit with sudden memories or flashbacks.

"Anyway," his head popped back up to stare Casey right in the face," I have a better idea. How about I just take you with me and leave your family here? But, of course, we can't just leave them here to call the police as soon as we leave. We have better things to do.."

"Oh yeah?! Things like what?" Casey asked, hate evident in her tone of voice but over the shock that hit her when he had told her that he was just going to take her with him.

_Ohhhh, probably not the best idea.. _

All of the sudden, Casey felt a huge weight come upon her head. The man had hit her with the side edge of his gun and watched her black-out and fall onto the recently mopped floor.

"Casey!" half of the family yelled as Derek ran over to her limp body, "Casey! Casey! Are-are you alright? Say something!"

"Derek, it isn't any use. Now, step away from her," the man stepped over Casey and kicked Derek right in the jaw," or else!"

Derek looked up to find the gun pointed right towards him. What should he do? Try and save Casey and maybe let him and her both die, or just back away and not get shot with the stalker and kidnapper run off with her?

Derek slowly backed away with his hand over his mouth that was now bleeding, still keeping eye contact with the person who was fixing to take Casey away.

"That's what I thought," the stalker said. Then her brought his gun down and shoved it into his pocket.

"Even though this was, quite lovely, I do belive that it's time to go," he picked up one of Casey's arms," If any of you call the police in less than a week, just remember.. I have your daughter and sister."

The stalker then dragged Casey towards the front door by her arm while she was still unconcious. Then he opened the door, looked back, laughed, then headed out.

_A few seconds later.. _

"Derek, go get my gun," George demanded. His voice just above a whisper but still very firm, which sent Derek running towards the basement.

* * *

Well, I really hope you liked.

I thought it would be good to update on Christmas. Alas, here is my present to you! My wonderful readers.

Speaking of wonderful readers.. How about some shoutouts??

**SHOUTOUTS : **

_soulmatesDC - _Well, I would love to tell you what Casey's tiny little detail, and yes that is what Derek wants. Thanks for reviewing!

_beckster166, sballLuvr5, emma676_ - Thanks for the review! I hope you liked this chapter. And Casey didn't die. Well.. atleast in this chapter.. Hahahahhaha. I'm making no promises.

_Laura8881_ - Thanks. Yes, it is different. And I'm glad you like it. Yes, this will be a Dasey story.. eventually. Haha, the science question.. ahhh, the answer was B. I think?? I took the test and got a 94 on it, though. WooHoo, go me! I hope you have or had fun in Germany! I'm jealous. I've always wanted to go. Thanks for the review!

_iluvarcticmonkeys_ - Well, I hope this chapter answered some of your questions. Thanks! I got all A's on my exams. Thanks for the review!

_Ghostwriter_ - Thanks. Glad you love it. Well, I hope you liked this chapter. Catch ya on the flip side!

_mlexcoreee_ - Mmhmm. Sometimes scary could be just what we need, though. Hope you did good on your finals!!

_Daseyfanone_ - Here's more. Sucks you forgot your other password. But I do remember your other s/n. Hope you liked!!

Okay, well, that's all for now folks.

**Merry Christmas!!!**

-Maegan

**By the way, sorry for all the type-o's I make when writing these author's notes. I don't really proof read them since most of the time my time is limited.   
**


End file.
